Found Your Voice
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: Kid was wandering around a mansion, came across a hidden door and made a discovery. He would never have thought that someone's voice would be this entrancing to him. Prompt Challenge: Day 29. AU Kid x Law.


Author's Note: Truthfully, I had a super hard time writing this because I had seriously no idea how the story should go and how it should turn out. Thus, I apologize in advance if this didn't meet your standard or something. Anyway, please enjoy today's dose of KidLaw.

Prompt was given by guest reviewer, Mr. Potato : **Kid visits Doflamingo 'cause someone asks him to do it, when Kid was quitting, he discovers that he's lost and find a dungeon where he finds a strange man (Law :3) and Kid want to rescue him.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Law, Kid or One Piece.

* * *

Swerving into the next corner, Kid saw white mansion that was shone by the pink and purple strobe lights. Turning for another time, he found himself in the estate of one of the well-known underworld boss, Donquixote Doflamingo. Even though Kid had heard tons of rumours about the man, few has actually met him or dealt with him. Those who went against him never came back alive or sane enough to tell the tale.

At the thought of this man, Kid could feel the excitement pulsed through his veins. Of course he didn't just barge into his territory, he was invited. As strange and dangerous it sounds, Kid took up the invitation willingly and eagerly. Call him stupid or reckless, he is known in the illegal business for being recklessly dangerous.

He would not die so easily in this mansion. Kid slowed down his car when he reached the entrance of the estate; a few guys dressed formally came from their post and headed towards Kid's car. With smooth movements, Kid got out of his driver seat. Two of the men stood by his car while the other two led him through the doors.

When the two giant doors swung open, all Kid heard was loud music from the house. This place looked more like a club more than a place for someone to live, despite that, Kid still assumed that Doflamingo treated this to be his house – a multipurpose house. The first floor of the house seemed to have been renovated into a club like place. There were flashing, neon dance floors, counters set aside as bars and small stages are scattered about with dancers of both genders.

Kid shifted his attention back to the two men ahead of him, he didn't know if that man was underestimating or couldn't be bothered, the guards looked useless. _Maybe this meeting would not be as pleasant as it sounded in the message. _The danger that might be awaiting him made Kid smirked.

With the two men leading Kid through endless hallways, they reached the fourth floor of the mansion. They made a last turn and the hallway came to an end. At the furthest end of the corridor, was once again a double door. The guards standing by the side of the door tensed up along with the one in front on Kid. It looked like Doflamingo had his guard went through some hell.

Before they opened the door, the guards whispered something into each other's ears. They opened the door for Kid, Kid head inside the office. Behind the large desk, the armchair was empty and after surveying the large room, Kid was sure that no one was in here. Making himself comfortable on the couch, he waited for the host to arrive. The good thing is, he didn't have to wait long.

In a couple of minutes, the door opened again and a pair of footsteps sounded in the quiet room. Kid's head turned towards the man with the oversized pink coat. Maybe it was Kid's imagination, under the lights; Doflamingo's shoes appeared have maroon liquid – blood.

"Eustass Kid, I've heard lots about you."

"Get to the point."

Kid's reply appeared to have made the smirk on Doflamingo's face grew bigger. The appearance of Doflamingo the same effect on Kid.

"I want your territory."

"And you think I would give it to you?"

"That's what this meeting is for; I want you to join me."

Kid let out a humourless laugh at the impossible demand of Doflamingo. _How pointless_. Kid had thought that this meeting would be entertaining, but looks like he was wrong, very, very wrong. He got up from the couch and turned his back towards Doflamingo.

"Impossible."

Kid's words flew out right before the door slammed shut. The guards outside seemed to tense up at the loud sound, other than that, they made no move to attack Kid. It was partly due to the lack of orders from their boss and partly due to the menacing aura around Kid.

Pissed, Kid walked down the hallway, not minding at where he was heading. Apparently the thought of getting lost didn't register in his mind before until he came face to face with a dead end. He had already reached the ground floor, but he couldn't seem to find an exit. No one was bothered by his wandering at all.

Just as Kid was about to turn back, his eyes caught sight of the line in the wall. _Hidden passage. _Kid didn't even need any proof. He had seen enough of such things to fully grasp how they functioned and looked. Without hesitation and fear, Kid pressed his hand around certain part of the wall. Silently, a part of the wall was pulled back, revealing a path to Kid. Once Kid set foot beyond the door, it was closed, leaving Kid in almost complete darkness if not for the torch that was on the wall.

With every step he took, the familiar scent of blood grew stronger. The whole dungeon was completely silent except the soft cracks of the torches, Kid's footsteps and the occasional rattling of chains. Kid's curiosity about the sound was quickly satisfied as he stood in front of bloody being.

Law raised his head at the presence of someone. He hadn't had any idea on who it was, but strangely the menacing aura around the man didn't scare him. It almost felt comforting to sense something different from the disgusting air of Doflamingo who came earlier.

"Are you sent?"

"Sent?"

Oddly but amazingly, Kid found the deep voice of that man to be entrancing. However, he did not get the question he was posed with.

"That means you're not."

Kid didn't know if it was an urge or it was just his mind playing with his, he craved for his name to be spoken by this man. The man did not even appear to be wary of Kid and that had made Kid tremendously interested. With slow steps, Kid reached the lock that bound the chains around the man's wrist and took something out of his pocket.

Law's eyes followed the movement of the man. He wanted to laugh at the outlandish hair colour he had, but resisted the urge. Law knew exactly what he was doing. With a soft click the echoed in the dungeon, the lock came dropping off along with the restrains.

"Eustass Kid."

"Law. Trafalgar Law."

The meeting sure didn't go as pleasantly, but Kid's discovery was pleasant enough.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I hope I managed to make it interesting and stuffs! Thank you for giving my story a chance! I hope you've enjoyed it! Have a nice day ahead! :D

**To The Red Harlequin On The Luna - **Oh yea, I forgot about thanksgiving in Us, Happy late Thanksgiving! XD HAHAHAHA, to be honest, when I first got into this pairing I was really interested in uke!Kid but then I somehow turn out to like uke!Law more so yea, oh well, everyone have their own liking ~ :D Sadly over here in Singapore, we don't celebrate thanksgiving TT_TT Nevermind that. Sorry to say I already had the last prompt since tomorrow is the last day, but I'm still accept request if there are any. For December, I'll be uploading probably many short stories too! So yup, I'll still write if you have your request! Have a nice day! :D


End file.
